


Something Worth Sharing

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [13]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Foster Care, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Izuru begins a friendship and finally has something to say.





	Something Worth Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Izuru relishes peace and quiet. Having cycled through various homes, he knows the value involved with alone time and privacy. Houses congested with children always lacked privacy no matter what measures he took to protect it. Juushiro and Shunsui gave him reasonable space as does Doctor Shihouin. Her one exception was standard, breaking confidentiality only did he express suicidal ideations or intentions to harm anyone including himself.

Tessai, despite sharing his sentiment, could also detect emotional changes without having to search long. Lunchtime provides him with that necessary quiet time away from his caseworker, doctor, and family. Classmates remain in the observation period, undecided on whether he can join them or not. A natural reaction which he's grown accustomed to through bouncing around houses, he doesn't take it personally. 

Izuru receives two quiet weeks when the other boy shows up. An uneven tan peeks from beneath his shirt sleeves. It appears as though someone has tried combing down his hair, but time has won the battle. Long thin scars tug his face down into a permanent semi-frown, his lips twitching but not completely matching. 

“You're in foster care, right? What do you think?” 

Izuru scans the area. Children aren't known for their silent predator skills. Usual lunch groups have moved closer and are not even trying to disguise their attempts at listening in. 

“I can't speak for everyone…” Izuru shrugs. “I don't have that many horror stories, especially with my new house. Nothing was wrong with my last house either but the couple decided to close their foster home down.”

Its an acceptable but boring answer with the groups quickly losing interest. Its the proper answer for the inquirer, sitting down beside him and putting his lunchbox down. 

“I had my adoption finalized a couple months ago.” He waves toward some students still listening in. “My name is Shuuhei but everyone here either know me as the scarred one or the guy with two dads, Kaname and Sajin.” 

Izuru scans his lunch, searching for something else to focus on while he tries coming up with a response. “Is that something people will have a problem with? I'm the oldest one and my brother has never been known for his even temper.”

“People don't object but are unsure how to react sometimes. You’ll receive questions about the foster houses and parents. Most are more interested in hearing horror stories, getting shocked rather than knowing what the nice families did. Everyone wants to know which parent does the girl chores, but we just have chores in my house.” 

Noise spreads through the schoolyard as students return to their conversations. Shuuhei’s conversation is nothing but mere recap for them, boring even when it is being given to a new student. He pauses while explaining how offensive some questions are regarding Kaname's disability and gives a wobbly smile.

“I'm supposed to be working on loosening up and not taking everything as an insult.” An embarrassed frustrated red crawls up his neck. “I'm also supposed to work on making friends…” 

“I haven't been adopted because no one really wants a group,” Izuru ducks his head and lowers his voice. “Shunsui does all the cooking but he isn't allowed near the dryer because of the incident…”

Shuuhei raises a finger. “You forgot to add your name.”

“Izuru.”

-

Yoruichi's desk now sports a framed picture. Her stray cat companion has officially earned a collar and scratching post within the house. Her beloved orange pens have been gnawed on. Izuru stifles a laugh as she gives a dejected sigh and tosses it into the trash can. 

“I loved that pen,” she whines. “I bring her inside and deliver every potential goodie she could want. In exchange, she destroys my pens…”

Izuru waits until shes found another pen with less shredding and takes a deep breath. Finally, he has some things to say. 

“I'm making a friend,” he says, dodging those eager cat eyes. “I think we might be friends. Shuuhei is adopted with two dads and a giant dog,”

Her pen remains poised over the paper as he recounts the various facts Shuuhei has disclosed. Friendships have always been tentative because houses change and children have shuffled around. Most promised to maintain contact. Some caseworkers and dedicated foster parents tried their best to maintain that promise, but it didn't last very long. 

Her pen scratches across the paper, pausing on the edge and twisting it between her fingers. “How does it feel having Shuhei as a friend?” 

“I've had friends in other schools,” he says. “I wasn't allowed to attend sleepovers or go to their houses without supervision, because the rules don't allow it. People always prefer babies but someone chose him, which means someone can choose us, right?” 

“Does that give you hope? Juushiro and Shunsui will adopt you because other couples have expressed interest in adopting older children?”

Izuru shrugs, nerves clenching his stomach as he wonders: is there something she knows?

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos! I will be changing my username on here. I received this one from someone I no longer want to have contact with and am not comfortable with this name.


End file.
